Off to a Rocky Start
by Hotch Fan
Summary: Tony Stark, notorious playboy, have a few useful tips to share with fellow playboy Bruce Wayne. Maybe, just maybe, he should have waited until after the sex to share them. Stark/Wayne Slash.


**First of all, merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you e********************************njoy this little one-shot, and remember, any comment, criticism or correction will be appreciated since this fic is unbetaed. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>****************************

******I don't owe **The Dark Knight trilogy, Iron Man **or any of its characters, sadly.******

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoO<strong>

**Title: Off to a Rocky Start. **

Tony pulled his mouth slowly away from Wayne's, licking his lips as he met the other man's half lidded hazel eyes. Brown eyes flickered down to Wayne's red and swollen lips before meeting his eyes again. Mmm, it was a very, truly, deeply arousing sight. Wayne looked deliciously debauched and they were just getting started. This was turning out to be one of his best ideas tonight. Maybe even of the whole week.

"Alright, that was hot. But I think you can do better."

Tuxedo jacket rumpled, top buttons of his shirt undone, and bow tie hanging loose around his neck, Wayne only blinked at him. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, there's really no need to apologize." Tony waved a dismissive hand, body still firmly pressed against Wayne's. "You were doing pretty well by yourself, Brucie-bear. I just thought you would appreciate some honest advice from a fellow colleague for a change."

"Advice." Wayne echoed flatly, back pressed against the cream colored wall behind him.

Tony wasn't sure where they were exactly. He had followed Wayne after some silent agreement had been made from where they had been standing almost at opposite ends of the ballroom. They had slipped discretely away from the crowd filling Wayne Manor. Or he had followed, at least for a few seconds before he lunge forward, attacking Wayne's delicious, hungry mouth.

"Of course. And I don't suppose Bruce Wayne, beloved Prince of Gotham, gets lots of that. Us, billionaire playboys, have to stick together, Brucie."

Wayne didn't pull away, but his warm, surprisingly calloused hand was no longer in Tony's hip touching the skin under his lifted white shirt. Tony looked down, brow furrowed and his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. The other man just kept looking at him, pupils still slightly dilated.

"That thing you did with your tongue? It was obscenely good, but I'm sure it can be improved. I think you should put a little bit more of force in it, you know? Push your tongue a bit rougher."

By the time he stopped talking Wayne had somehow managed to move his body away only far enough so it wasn't touching his anymore. Tony's gaze flickered down to the very, very small space between them, an eyebrow arched in surprise because how exactly he had made room to move away Tony had no idea.

Wayne's slightly swollen lips were pursed together as he started at him with narrowed eyes. "You're drunk."

"But _of course_ I am! That's my default mode, sweetheart. Besides, haven't you heard that saying about drunks and children always telling the truth or something?"

Wayne snorted, smoothly sliding away from where Tony had been pinning him against the wall.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

Dark hazel eyes flickered back to him as Wayne worked on straightening his shirt. "I'm going back to the party to find my date. I'm sure you can still find someone else who doesn't care about getting a _performance appraisal_ while you fuck them."

Tony rolled his eyes, taking the single step it took to stand in front of Wayne again. "Don't be like that, cupcake. I would have walked away if I didn't think you were good. You've got potential, you just haven't had the right incentive to help you develop it fully."

Wayne stopped meddling with the buttons of his shirt. A perfectly groomed arched eyebrow coming into view as he lifted his head.

"Should I thank you, then?"

"No thanks are required but you're more than welcome to show your appreciation in a more tangible and pleasurable raunchy way."

Tony smirked winningly, reaching out to brush his thumb over Wayne's bottom lip. Wayne frowned down at Tony's finger, but made no move to pull away as Tony's fingers traced the lines of his jaw before roaming down his neck.

"And what makes you think I'm staying after your unwanted little piece of advice?"

"You're still hard." Tony pointed out, earning a glare from Wayne. "Oh, _come!_ You should've learned by now to ignore stupid comments from people. Especially if they get in the way of a good fuck."

Dark eyes were gleaming under long and thick eyelashes as Wayne closed the short distance between their bodies. His palms came to rest over the cloth covered arc reactor, fingers slowly curling into the fabric of his shirt as he leaned closer, his cheek brushing Tony's.

"If you don't keep your comments to yourself, I'm going to have to gag you." Wayne growled into his ear. Tony could feel Wayne's hot and damp breath against his ear, making him groan and grind against the other man's thigh.

It was _truly_ a shame they both were wearing bow ties instead of nice, silk ties. He could imagine the oh so soft fabric against his skin, caressing his lips before being tied around his mouth. His tongue touching it as his saliva started dampening the fabric ... Oh god. Tony could feel himself getting harder and they were still dressed. _Fuck._

"Is that supposed to dissuade me? 'Cause, baby, I don't think that's gonna work." Tony murmured breathlessly, his hand sliding down to grab Wayne's very firm, very inviting ass.

"It's a warning." Wayne murmured in that same sexy throaty growl, his lips almost touching Tony's.

"Ah, sounds like fun. Can't wait to see what happens."

Tony caught the other man's lower lip between his teeth, sucking it not so gently before attacking his mouth again. He kissed the playboy hard and deep, thrusting his tongue inside the warm and wet cavity. Wayne's hands were pulling him impossibly closer, his hand sliding around the back of Tony's neck as he fisted the man's short hair in a tight grip.

Without taking his mouth away from Wayne's salty skin, Tony walked backwards slowly as Wayne guided him further down the hall.

Both of his jackets hit the floor as soon as they slipped into a dark empty room- or at least Tony assumed it was empty, since he didn't even care to look around to check. He couldn't care less about where he was or the possibility of having an audience with so much naked skin to touch and run his tongue over. His shirt came next, dropping to the floor with a muted thud. Tony didn't miss the sudden sharpness that came into Wayne's eyes as soon as the arc reactor came into sight. Nor the momentary pause in his attempts to get him naked as Wayne examined the brigh device stuck in his chest.

It wasn't an awed or dumbfounded expression either.

Tony saved that little detail for later examination -as he had been saving others during the night as he had watched Wayne from afar- and now simply pinned Wayne harder against the closed door behind him. It took him a moment to work Wayne's zipper open, as the man resumed his earnest work of sucking his neck hungrily. He slipped his hand into Wayne's pants as soon as he did, cupping and stroking the painfully hard bulge through the smooth fabric of the billionaire's underwear.

Tony relished every choked moan and grunt that was torn from Wayne's mouth before claiming his lips again, swallowing the sounds. He bit Wayne's lip down hard, feeling the man's dexterous fingers working the zipper of his own tux open. As soon as his pants were around his ankles he was pushed down on a couch he hadn't even knew was there. Before he could protest the rough treatment Wayne was on top of him with nothing but his immaculate white shirt still on, exposing his strong toned chest as he kissed and sucked Tony's chest, grinding against him eagerly.

All of which did not distract Tony enough as to not notice the handful of scars and bruises on the other man's skin. He said nothing, though, only brushed a thumb over the raised skin of a fading scar just below his navel, making him shudder.

With Wayne's cock rubbing almost frantically against his own, Tony really, _really_ hoped gagging wasn't the kinkier Wayne could go. That would truly be a shame.

**OoOoO**

* * *

><p><strong>an: So, what do you think? I'm awful for cutting it off just as things were getting good, I know, but I'm still not very confident in my ability to write good smut. I'm sorry! But I did go further than last time I tried. That counts for something, right? Hence why I'm not sure about the rating. I don't think this is smutty enough to be Mature but let me know if you think I should change it.**

**Since it's very likely I wouldn't be posting anything more in what little there's left of this month, I'll take this chance to wish you Happy Holidays and a New Year filled with happiness and prosperity. Thank you everyone for reading my fics through the year, but most importantly, thank you for the amazing suport you showed me with all your comments and kudos. Special mention to you, Starkind, for being utterly awesome in every aspect, but especially for listening to my frequent rants about my endless plot bunnies. Sorry for teasing you so much! And thank you!**


End file.
